Control the Chaos
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH SUMMARY: Sam and Dean fight for the top.


**Warnings**: first time, barebacking, bottom!Sam

**A/N**: This was written for the **samdean_otp** comment fic meme. Specifically for **pez_gurl**'s prompt of _First time sex, struggling to be on top, would love it if Sam lets Dean win and top the hell out of him. :D

* * *

_This whole thing between them was so new. Sex, though, they were both familiar with sex. Just with two guys who were both used to topping women there was a little problem. With women there wasn't any question as to _who_ would be doing the fucking; unless the chick was kinky and Dean had run into a few strap-on-kinky women.

He'd never _let_ any of them at him when they'd suggested it. He wasn't _afraid_ of getting topped; he just didn't trust any of the women enough to let them do that to him. He was pretty sure _Sam_ had never been propositioned to get topped by a woman, but he honestly couldn't be certain.

Which was why he found himself rolling around on the queen sized bed with Sam. They weren't exactly _fighting_ for who would top, more _wrestling_ for it. He trusted Sam enough to let his little brother top him if Sam really wanted to, but when he'd gotten a handful of Sam's plump ass he definitely wanted a crack at that.

He managed to gain the upper hand, Sam's wrists pinned beneath his palms, Sam's hips between his thighs. "I'm pretty sure I'm likin' _this_, little brother," chuckled Dean, bracing himself when Sam thrust his hips up against his own in an attempt to buck him off.

"Oh yeah?" asked Sam, shaking Dean's fingers from his wrists, "_I_ don't think so." He was able to twist his leg around Dean's and flip their positions; Dean's legs spread either side of his hips. He grabbed at Dean when his big brother started slipping off of the bed, he was a little peeved that queen sized beds weren't made wide enough for wild sex.

"You want at my ass?" asked Dean, rutting up against Sam, cocks rubbing through their jeans. When Sam quirked a brow in answer he smirked, "Then you're gonna have to try harder than _that_."

Sam gasped when Dean landed on top of him, one of Dean's calloused hands sliding his leg up and over Dean's hip. He moaned when Dean ground down against him, feel of Dean thick and hot against his groin causing his breath to hitch. He half-heartedly attempted to flip them over again, but the weight of Dean on top of him was addicting.

He relaxed under Dean's body, tilting his head back when Dean mouthed at the underside of his jaw. His mouth fell open on a groan when Dean sucked at his neck, hips jerking up against Dean's at the feel of Dean's tongue rubbing over his throat.

"Oh, _fuck_," he breathed, bucking up against Dean _just_ because Dean tried to hold him down.

"You want to?" asked Dean, pulling Sam's leg tighter around his hip and rolling his hips down against Sammy's.

"No, not particularly," answered Sam, laughing when Dean glared at him. "Obviously I _do_," he groaned, shifting his hips against Dean's, letting Dean feel just how much he wanted to fuck.

"Yeah," said Dean with a grin, ducking down and sucking at Sam's neck again, smirking when Sam's lips formed an 'o' on his breathless moan. He nosed at Sam's jaw and caught Sam's mouth, tongue sliding over the swell of Sam's bottom lip. He sucked at Sam's lower lip before dipping into Sam's mouth, groaning when Sam sucked his tongue into his mouth.

"_God_," gasped Sam, shifting his other leg around Dean's waist. He chuckled when Dean pushed at his leg; sure that Dean thought he was trying to flip their positions again. He moaned when Dean squeezed his thighs through his jeans. "Dean…"

"Mm, _yeah_ Sammy?"

"_Please_."

"What do you _need_?"

Sam moaned and arched up against Dean. He curled his arms around Dean's neck and dragged Dean's face toward his own. He licked the shell of Dean's ear and smiled when Dean shuddered. "I want you to _fuck_ me," he said slowly, smiling when Dean groaned.

"Knew it," laughed Dean, pulling back before catching Sam's mouth. He moaned when Sam traced over his lips, sucking at his mouth before delving inside. He couldn't get enough of the slick feel of Sam's tongue sliding over his own; didn't take long for him to get used to making out with his baby brother.

He kept Sam's mouth occupied as he peeled off Sam's over-shirt, laughing when Sam flailed so he could get it off. "Guess you can't multitask," said Dean after he pulled back, "maybe you should get yourself naked first."

"Fine," huffed Sam, pushing Dean off of him so he could pull his t-shirt up and over his head. He hurriedly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, glad that he didn't hurt anything important in the process.

"Didn't know you could move so fast," snorted Dean, slowly pulling his own clothes off as his little brother watched in exasperation.

"I hate you," groaned Sam, pushing Dean's hands away from the waistband of his jeans so he could unbutton them himself.

"I'm sure you do," said Dean, kicking his jeans and boxer-briefs from his legs and pressing against Sam again.

"Mhm, can't you _feel_ how much I hate you?"

"It's really obvious, Sammy," said Dean, curling his fingers around both of their dicks. He gently pulled his hand over their erections, mindful of the dry rub. He grinned when Sam arched up into him. "Turn over for me."

Sam weakly fought Dean's hold; he knew he could overpower Dean if he wanted to but the thought of Dean pounding into him had his stomach pooling with heat and his cock twitching between his legs.

"C'mon, little brother, pretty sure you're gonna enjoy the hell out of yourself."

He slid his hands up Sam's thighs and over the curve of Sam's ass, briefly spreading Sam open for him before continuing upward. He teased his palms over Sam's flanks, relishing Sam's shiver. He curled his fingers over Sam's shoulders and pressed his face against Sam's hair, rubbing his cheek against the soft mess.

"Dean," laughed Sam, feel of Dean's smooth chest rubbing over his back building in him the need to giggle, "_dude_."

"What?" asked Dean, peppering kisses down Sam's spine, laving his tongue over the dimples at the small of Sam's back.

"Fuckin' ticklish," he muttered, practically squawking when Dean teased his fingertips over his sides again.

"I know you are," laughed Dean, leaning back and teasing his fingertips all along Sam's spine.

"Now I _really_ hate you," groaned Sam, spreading his legs when Dean's hands settled on his hips.

"I can see that," answered Dean, fumbling at the bedside table for the lube. He spread some over his fingers and rubbed his fingertips over Sam's hole. He carefully stretched Sam's hole, curling and spreading his fingers in Sam's body.

He reached around Sam's hips and stroked his little brother's half-hard cock in time with the thrusting of his fingers.

"_Dean_, goddamn."

"You ready?" asked Dean breathily, spreading four of his fingers inside of Sam.

"Y-_yeah_," moaned Sam, brow furrowing when Dean pulled his fingers out, feeling empty without the thickness of Dean's fingers inside him. But then Dean pressed his dick against his hole and pushed forward, cock hot and thick as Dean breached his body. He grunted when Dean bottomed out, curling his fingers around his dick when he felt his erection wilting.

"God, Sam."

Sam nodded and stroked his cock back to full hardness, eyes falling closed when Dean moved inside him. He grit his teeth as Dean built up a steady rhythm, pleasure slowly blossoming in him when Dean found his stride, cockhead riding over his prostate on every other thrust.

He keened when Dean planted his hands on his hips, Dean's blunt nails biting into his hipbones. He rocked back into each of Dean's thrust, fucking forward and back through the circle of his fist.

He pressed his chest to the mattress when the pleasure became overwhelming. He stroked his cock faster and groaned when Dean leant against his back, quick snaps of his big brother's hips bringing him closer and closer to that edge of bliss.

"Fuck, Dean. _Dean_," he groaned, twining his fingers with Dean's when Dean pressed his palm against the mattress next to his head.

"Yeah, Sammy, that's it. So fuckin' good," growled Dean, muffling his sounds of pleasure against the back of Sam's neck. He pressed both of his palms against Sam's ass, watching the slide of his cock in and out of his little brother as he worked them closer to release.

"Fuck yes, _Dean!_" moaned Sam, clenching his eyes closed as he pulled his orgasm out of himself, thick ribbons of his release coating his fingers and the sheets beneath them.

"Jesus, _Sam_. Sammy. _Fuck_," swore Dean loudly, mouth falling open when he fell over that edge, ripples of Sam's orgasm clutching at his cock, pulling his release out of him along with another low moan of Sam's name.

Sam swallowed hard when he felt Dean's spunk fill him up, knew he'd feel Dean inside of him for days to come. He hissed when Dean pulled out, his big brother collapsing on his back next to him when he turned over.

Dean grinned at his baby brother and tipped Sam's face toward his own so he could press their mouths together. He laughed when Sam shifted and groaned, sure Sam was sticky and sweaty from their coupling. He gently slapped at Sam's ass and said, "Go lie on the other bed, I'll get some stuff and clean ya' up."

"My hero," moaned Sam, stretching when he stood up before flopping onto the clean bed.

"You're lucky I care," answered Dean. He knelt over Sam on the clean bed and carefully wiped his jizz from Sam's body, cleaning the come from Sam's fingers as well. He tossed the washcloth toward the bathroom and collapsed on the bed next to Sam.

"That I am," sighed Sam, eyes falling closed when Dean pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I am _so_ glad I let you win."

"You what?!"


End file.
